Deprive
by Madame Atomic Bomb
Summary: Sokka has a little experiment he wants to try with Toph, with delicious results. Tokka smut! Toph/Sokka


He began slowly, teasing her in little ways.

His fingertips slowly caressed her lower back in tiny, tickling circles that made goosebumps shiver up her sides. She buried her face against his shoulder as he suckled on her neck. The assault on her senses was overwhelming. She never knew where his hands would land next. She tensed and gasped with every drag of his lips down her arched neck. His tongue slid flatly along her skin and pressed over her pulse point. She gripped the table so hard the edges dug into her palms.

Everything was darkness, punctuated by little bursts of electricity wherever Sokka's fingertips trailed. He seemed in no hurry, traversing the geography of her body in reverent strokes. His fingernails dug into her buttocks, just hard enough to make her gasp, her legs tightening around his hips.

She fumbled and found his hair, arching her back for more. He breathed warmly against her neck, and his tongue slid up to her earlobe.

Her lower lip trembled as his teeth caught on her earlobe and tugged ever so slightly. Then he moaned and worked her lobe between his lips. The electric crackle exploded across the darkness with a shot and she hissed and dug her nails into his broad, scarred shoulder, her back arching. Her breasts dug into his chest, nipples aching in time to her heartbeat.

She turned her head, cheek scraping along his stubbled jaw. She felt the heat of his breath on her lips, noticed the way his breathing was slightly heavier than normal. Her feet ached to connect with the ground, to see him in the only way that she could.

His nose brushed hers, bumping, his breath caressing her lips as his fingertips slowly traced the line of her spine. She tilted her chin, seeking the heat of his mouth, but he retreated, teasing her with his nearness. Her hand tightened in his hair, trying to tug him to her mouth with a protesting sound. A little laugh left him, the sound aroused and amused at her impatience and need.

He kissed her shallowly, his lips barely brushing hers. His hands spread up her ribs, his fingertips skimming the undersides of her breasts and sending little tremors through her. Her toes dug into the backs of his thighs, pulling his hips closer to the cleft of her body.

She felt his stiff cock press against her vulva and slide wetly through the parting folds with a graze that sparked another shock of lightning in her nervous system. The bolt centered directly between her legs and vibrated up through her sensitive skin, nesting just beneath her ribs alongside her racing heart. Sokka moaned, his hips working shallowly against hers. His hands gripped her hips and lower back, his breath in her ear as her hands smoothed down his back, enjoying the way the muscles tensed and released with each tiny grind against her pussy.

His nose brushed hers again and this time, his kiss was deep and promising. His lips caught hers in a slow press. When she opened her mouth, his tongue gently flicked against hers. Her head turned and he followed her, the slow rhythm of his kiss matching the rhythm of his hips.

When he pulled away, he shakily breathed her name, like an invocation, and then grasped her hips and gently pushed her backward on the table. She hissed as the cold wood met her hot spine, tensing. His mouth landed on hers a moment later, pressing a wet kiss to her lips.

His hips moved back, leaving her bereft without the contact. But not for long. His fingers slid down the center of her body as slowly as before, raising goosebumps. Her thighs tightened around him as he flattened his hands on her hips and bent over her.

He kissed the center of her chest, the rasp of his stubble making her bite her lip. It was exquisite torture, being lost in the sea of darkness. Everything in her world centered around him. Sokka's hair fell forward, tickling her as he moved to her breasts. He gathered her flesh in his mouth, his tongue tasting her skin in hot little flicks. When his tongue swept slowly across her left nipple, her back arched against the hard press of his body over top of hers.

She caught hold of his head, fingers wrapping up in his hair again. Her leg lifted, her foot pressing flatly against his ass. She wanted more. The ache inside of her was too deep, too insistent. Sokka's teeth gently tugged at her nipple, eliciting a gasp from her. Her head went back as he pulled her breast into his mouth, sucking on it with a deep, wet pull.

Her hips twitched off of the edge of the table, unable to withstand the shivers running beneath her skin at the feel of his mouth drawing on her breast. Her nipple ached, throbbing in time to each pull of his mouth. When he released her nipple with a wet pop, he was breathing raggedly. She pulled him to her mouth and kissed him hard.

One of his hands flattened on her lower belly and then dragged downward, parting the wet folds of her vulva. He caught her clit between two fingers and gently squeezed it, the sensation so unexpected she broke the kiss and cursed his name.

He chuckled and moved to her other breast. He paid it the same attention as he had the other one, as she twitched on the table, biting her lip to keep from crying out. Runnels of pleasure were pinging throughout her body, intense, overwhelming.

When he released her breast, he kissed her again, wetly, his excitement clear in the force of it. His fingers rubbed at her clit, gaining speed as her skin practically vibrating and her hips pulsed up off of the table. His fingers withdrew and he let go of her mouth; she whimpered, reaching for him. She came up empty, deprived of the heat of his skin, the blister of his touch.

When his hands scooped up beneath her ass, lifting her hips high into the air, she was shocked into biting her lip. Her toes dug for purchase on the table as blood spread on the tip of her tongue. Sokka's arms wrapped around her hips, his shoulders butting up beneath her ass and hitching her lower body even higher off the table until only her head and shoulders were making contact. She grasped the edge of the table with both hands as her legs hooked over his shoulders.

When he buried his face against her pussy, she could only gasp, her head going. Her stomach muscles clenched and released as his tongue darted inside of her in hot strokes, drawing out the moisture of her body as easily as he breathed. The tip of his nose brushed her clit as he worked, sending little sparks dancing across her body.

His tongue licked up her wet seam and viciously circled her clit. As before, he seemed in no hurry, teasing the bundle of nerves with a steady flick. Toph moaned and bit down on her bloody lip again, lost in the feel his mouth on her. The pleasure intensified as his tongue moved back and forth in little flicks. She squirmed against his face until he pulled her clit into his mouth the same as he'd done to her nipples. He noisily suckled at her with a wet sound and a deep, flattering, but muffled moan.

Pleasure throbbed within her, teasing the sweet oblivion of orgasm. Her breathing came quicker and quicker as Sokka's tongue dipped inside of her again, lapping at the wetness she could feel flooding her inner thighs.

When he lifted his head, gasping for air, lowering her hips back down onto the table and letting her legs dangle, she sat up immediately and reached for him. He slid his arms around her, pulling her against his chest as he slammed a kiss to her lips. His mouth was wet with her juices, the taste of her heavy on his tongue. She kissed him all the harder for it, her tongue tangling with his until there was no separating them.

His cock pressed into her slit again. There was a desperate shake in his limbs that he couldn't hide. He needed her. She reached between them, fumbling for his cock and finally closing her fingers around it. He throbbed in her fingers, stiff and hot with the heat of his roaring blood. She guided him to her opening and as he slid in, they both sighed against each other's lips.

He rocked against her, the tip of his cock sliding in and out of her shallowly. The slick friction was like nothing else and it set up a fire in her abdomen. His hands tucked themselves into her hair and spread on her lower back as his hips rolled forward again and again and again until she couldn't take the tease of it.

Her nails dug into the hard globes of his ass, dragging him against her with a rough bump. His cock slid in all the way with a deep, wet surge. He slowly withdrew until only the tip of him was inside of her. He kissed her hard and then slammed his hips into hers so hard she broke the kiss and groaned. Her head tilted back and he immediately scored her throat with his teeth.

Everything was _Sokka._ Her world narrowed to the join of their bodies, where everything was wet and slick and hot. The table edge dug bruisingly into her ass, but she didn't care. Let it scar her. She just didn't want him to stop.

Her thighs quivered around his hips as he pumped into her in tighter and tighter thrusts. He kissed her again, and she could practically taste completion on his tongue. Every thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge until she was teetering on it. Sweat clung to her and her body shook with exertion. She caressed the back of his neck as she rolled her hips against his, seeking sweet oblivion.

Sokka broke their kiss and breathed in her ear, "Come for me, Toph."

The sound of his voice in her ear was like a lick of pure heat out of the cold darkness. It beckoned her, infected her. A spark at first; it soon turned into a roaring blaze that tore through her body, incinerating everything in its path. She cried out his name, aware, in some way, of the way she clutched him to her, of the way her body spasmed, but it was all background noise, ashes in the wind. It was nothing compared to the pleasure that crested over her and washed her away in a burning tide of heat.

She heard Sokka's soft, controlled moan against her neck as she came down, felt him come inside of her with a wet, throbbing gush. His hips rocked slowly against hers as her forehead rest on his sweaty shoulder. Their bodies relaxed against one another with each breath. He throbbed inside of her as her muscles slowly loosened their hold on him.

Sokka was mumbling her name against her neck, his mouth trailing up and down, landing little kisses here and there. She relaxed the handhold she had on him, realizing with a start how hard she'd dug her nails into him. She had no doubt that he was probably bleeding, or at least bruised. He didn't seem to mind.

She bit her lip and shivered in the backwash of orgasm. Every cell and nerve was ablaze, every breath heavy with spent passion. She pressed her face into Sokka's shoulder and breathed in the scent of him, in the scent of their bodies. Sokka's fingers tickled up her spine in tiny caresses and she smiled to herself.

"So? More intense? Less intense?" he whispered after a few minutes, reminding her of the experiment he'd wanted to try out. For science, he'd said. She hadn't been so sure about it at first; her earth-sense was something she relied on. Without it she truly was blind and she hadn't thought she would enjoy being deprived of it…but now…

"More," she said, lifting her head. Her toes flexed in the open air, aching for the feel of the earth beneath her feet, though she was in no hurry to leave his arms. "Definitely…more. I couldn't feel or see what you were doing with my feet, but…"

"You could feel it with every other part of your body?"

"Mmhmm… And every other sense just seemed…heightened," she said, nibbling on his shoulder. Sokka tensed and then relaxed as she released him. "You're the only thing that exists to me right now."

"Same here. But then I usually feel that way."

"Sweet talker," she said savagely, tilting back her head. Sokka laughed and kissed the tip of her nose and then slid his mouth over hers in a slow, sensual kiss that lingered. When he pulled back, she breathed out and clasped the back of his neck, their foreheads pressing together. They breathed as one, utterly content.

After a few moments the sound of his stomach growling broke the still, sex-scented air. They both burst out laughing as he backed up and pulled out of her. "Sorry. I worked up an appetite."

"Me too," she said as her hand smoothed down over her wet, aching center. She was sticky and wet and she had a feeling her legs were going to wobble a bit when she finally took to her feet again. "Rustle us up some food while I go, uh…clean up."

She started to slide off of the table, the tip of her left toe just barely grazing the floor, but Sokka slid his arms around her and kissed her again. He pulled her up against him and off of the table. Slowly he lowered her to the floor and as her feet took her weight, the room came into "view". She could feel everything, every object, every wall, and most of all; she could feel the thump of his heartbeat as it burst over her senses.

She smiled against his mouth and lost herself in his kiss and in his heartbeat, something she never wanted to be deprived of again.

_(end)_


End file.
